peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 Aug 2016
20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 20:47:54 CHAT MarshMelon: ;cc 20:47:54 CHAT MarshMelon: cri 20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 2 minutes, and 52 seconds. 20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: mmm 20:47:54 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL ONLY 2 MINUTES U WEAK HONEY 20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: DON'T MAKE ME WEAK 20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: HONEY 20:47:54 CBOT DoorkBot: OMMM 20:47:54 CHAT MarshMelon: mmMMMMMMM WATCHA SAAAA-AAAAAY 20:47:56 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 20:48:09 CBOT DoorkBot: god damn pearl 20:48:21 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 20:48:23 CHAT MarshMelon: !test 20:48:24 CBOT DoorkBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 20:48:26 CHAT MarshMelon: !memes 20:48:26 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:48:34 CHAT MarshMelon: !log 20:48:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:48:36 CHAT MarshMelon: sAME 20:48:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 20:48:41 CHAT MarshMelon: 0 kics 20:48:42 CHAT MarshMelon: *kicks 20:48:46 CHAT MarshMelon: bI TCH HOW 20:48:51 CBOT DoorkBot: JUST bbigI/big /b CAN FUCKING SWEARS 20:48:59 CHAT MarshMelon: /me swears 20:49:02 CHAT MarshMelon: MOTHERFU- 20:49:10 CBOT DoorkBot: *SWEAR 20:49:21 CBOT DoorkBot: cuz i restarted myself 20:49:25 CBOT DoorkBot: that's why 20:49:27 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 20:49:35 CHAT MarshMelon: OOO FUCK YOU 20:49:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking is already disabled. 20:49:36 CHAT MarshMelon: OML 20:49:40 CHAT MarshMelon: sTO 20:49:42 CBOT DoorkBot: OMM 20:49:42 CHAT MarshMelon: !enable 20:49:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 20:49:45 CHAT MarshMelon: FUC- 20:49:48 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 20:49:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 20:49:57 CHAT MarshMelon: smh 20:49:59 CBOT DoorkBot: sTOP 20:50:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 20:50:24 CBOT DoorkBot: muddafucca 20:50:35 CBOT DoorkBot: like gangsta 20:50:39 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:50:40 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 20:50:43 CHAT MarshMelon: mUDDAFUCKA GANGSTAH 20:50:50 CBOT DoorkBot: sup bitches 20:51:07 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:51:16 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH 20:51:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Peridoork that: bitch that next time we meet. 20:51:36 CBOT DoorkBot: MIDDLE FINGER 20:52:01 CBOT DoorkBot: New rule: 20:52:12 CBOT DoorkBot: HAVE FUN,SPAM THE CHAT AND SWEAR 20:52:19 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 20:52:45 CHAT MarshMelon: MOTHERFUCKING BITCH FREAKS I CAN BE A FREAK BITCH BITCH BITCH 20:53:01 CBOT DoorkBot: I'M A MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER 20:53:07 CBOT DoorkBot: PINK WIG 20:53:10 CBOT DoorkBot: THICK ASS 20:53:14 CHAT MarshMelon: !enable 20:53:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 20:53:17 CHAT MarshMelon: /me gets ready to swear 20:53:18 CBOT DoorkBot: GIVE'EM A WHIPPLASH 20:53:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 20:53:25 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH 20:53:26 CHAT MarshMelon: FUC 20:53:27 CHAT MarshMelon: K 20:53:27 CBOT DoorkBot: STOP 20:53:55 CBOT DoorkBot: CHICK I LOG THIS 20:54:00 CBOT DoorkBot: STOOPP 20:54:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:54:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 20:54:16 CBOT DoorkBot: LOOK 20:54:21 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 20:54:37 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 6 minutes, and 51 seconds. 20:54:52 CBOT DoorkBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 20:55:00 CBOT DoorkBot: oh shit 20:55:11 CHAT MarshMelon: !tell Yo Mama that Yo Mama so fat earthquakes happen when she jumps 20:55:12 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Yo Mama that next time we meet. 20:55:14 CHAT MarshMelon: yESSS 20:55:19 CHAT MarshMelon: !miss Yo Mama 20:55:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Yo Mama that you missed them next time we meet. 20:55:25 CHAT MarshMelon: !seen Yo Mama 20:55:58 CBOT DoorkBot: no 20:56:05 CHAT MarshMelon: !yes muddafuckasa 20:56:08 CHAT MarshMelon: FUCKASA 20:56:09 CHAT MarshMelon: SAME 20:56:14 CBOT DoorkBot: SAME 20:56:39 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Peridoork that next time we meet. 20:56:44 CBOT DoorkBot: oh 20:57:09 CBOT DoorkBot: on Peridoork's inbox: BITCH COME HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER. 20:57:23 CBOT DoorkBot: om SAME 20:57:40 CHAT MarshMelon: !tell Peridoork that cOME FITE ME LIL' BITCH BEFORE I SMACK THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF YO BODY 20:57:40 CBOT DoorkBot: Peridoork already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 20:57:43 CHAT MarshMelon: fUCK YOU 20:57:48 CBOT DoorkBot: om 20:58:11 CBOT DoorkBot: Messages for Peridoork have been cleared! 20:58:18 CHAT MarshMelon: !tell Peridoork that cOME FITE ME LIL' BITCH BEFORE I SMACK THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF YO BODY 20:58:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Peridoork that next time we meet. 20:58:19 CHAT MarshMelon: !log 20:58:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 20:58:21 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 20:58:25 CBOT DoorkBot: omll 20:58:29 CHAT MarshMelon: mWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 20:58:31 CHAT MarshMelon: !logs 20:58:31 CBOT DoorkBot: All logs] - Today] 20:58:32 CHAT MarshMelon: lol 20:58:34 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 20:58:37 CBOT DoorkBot: OMMM 20:58:42 CBOT DoorkBot: NUUU 20:59:20 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:59:26 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 20:59:37 CBOT DoorkBot: User:MarshMelon 21:00:21 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:00:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 21:00:39 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 21:00:41 CHAT MarshMelon: LMAO 21:00:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell MarshMelon that: BITCH YOU DESERVED IT that next time we meet. 21:00:43 CHAT MarshMelon: STO 21:00:43 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 21:00:45 CHAT MarshMelon: >;0 21:00:46 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH 21:01:02 CBOT DoorkBot: omm 21:01:09 CHAT MarshMelon: aLSO WHATS A HOMEWORLD CHECKER 21:01:14 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon has no messages pending! 21:01:19 CBOT DoorkBot: om rip 21:01:25 CBOT DoorkBot: CHAT MODERATOR 21:01:30 CHAT MarshMelon: oooOOOOOOOOO NICE 21:01:47 CHAT MarshMelon: http://peridotdorito.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3AMarshMelon 21:01:48 CHAT MarshMelon: SAME 21:02:09 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH I'MMA POOF YOU 21:02:36 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 21:02:41 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 21:02:42 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 21:02:46 CHAT MarshMelon: I HAVE REGENARATED 21:02:48 CHAT MarshMelon: FFGD90FIOBJNGDIFVSB VJDOFNB PCVOBJDCL]AKJBH 21:02:51 CBOT DoorkBot: OMM 21:02:54 CHAT MarshMelon: wHOOPS 21:02:58 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 21:03:56 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 21:03:56 CHAT MarshMelon: oML 21:03:56 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 21:03:57 CHAT MarshMelon: !enable 21:03:57 CHAT MarshMelon: bitc h 21:04:00 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:04:07 CHAT MarshMelon: sAME 21:04:09 CBOT DoorkBot: SUP BITCHES 21:04:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:04:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 21:04:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 21:04:33 CHAT MarshMelon: yAY 21:04:34 CHAT MarshMelon: !log 21:04:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:04:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 21:04:40 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:04:40 CHAT MarshMelon: cRI 21:04:41 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 21:04:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:04:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 21:04:51 CBOT DoorkBot: OM SAME 21:05:01 CBOT DoorkBot: 0 messages loggee 21:05:07 CBOT DoorkBot: *logged 21:05:11 CBOT DoorkBot: NICE BITCH 21:05:32 CHAT MarshMelon: !enable 21:05:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 21:05:34 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH 21:05:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:05:35 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 21:06:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:06:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:06:10 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 21:06:16 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 21:06:57 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH HELL NAAAAAAAH 21:06:57 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 21:07:22 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 21:07:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:07:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 21:07:25 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 21:07:29 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 21:24:11 CHAT MarshMelon: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAT o 21:24:11 CHAT MarshMelon: [21:24:12 CHAT MarshMelon: iOJ CHAT {Pou 21:24:12 CBOT DoorkBot: 10 seconds block - Reason: 21:24:12 CBOT DoorkBot: Housekeeping 21:24:12 CHAT MarshMelon: sTO 21:24:12 CBOT DoorkBot: SAM 21:24:12 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 21:24:12 CHAT MarshMelon: ADGSFHJKLHJ. 21:24:12 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon! You're blocked for 3 minutes! Reason: Housekeeping. 21:24:14 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:25:27 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:25:28 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 21:26:10 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 21:26:18 CHAT MarshMelon: bITCH 21:26:19 CBOT DoorkBot: SUP BITCH 21:26:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Housekeeping is the best reason. 21:26:57 CHAT MarshMelon: sTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 21:26:58 CBOT DoorkBot: I DARE YOU TO BAN ME 21:27:05 CBOT DoorkBot: I DARE YOU 21:27:39 CHAT MarshMelon: I CANT THO 21:27:40 CHAT MarshMelon: SMH 21:27:50 CBOT DoorkBot: OMLL 21:27:56 CHAT MarshMelon: AFESRKILO 21:27:56 CHAT MarshMelon: SDFGH 21:27:57 CHAT MarshMelon: JKGFDASFHNMB JFGSRG 21:27:57 CHAT MarshMelon: MN GHDZM 21:27:57 CHAT MarshMelon: NB 21:27:58 CHAT MarshMelon: VF VNXBF B 21:27:59 CHAT MarshMelon: CVB D 21:27:59 CHAT MarshMelon: FNG 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: AERRF 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: SE 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: VBFSD 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: \BC ZDF 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: VZV 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: \VC 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: DFVCV 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: \CVFG 21:28:00 CHAT MarshMelon: \BX 21:28:02 CHAT MarshMelon: G 21:28:03 CBOT DoorkBot: GET REKT BITCH 21:28:48 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:28:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 22 messages logged. 21:28:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 21:29:00 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 21:29:07 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 21:43:28 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: OM YOU GLITCHED MYSELF 21:43:29 CHAT MarshMelon: sTO 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: RIP 21:43:29 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOMMMLLLLL 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: DAMN 21:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: GOD DAMN 21:43:29 CHAT MarshMelon: oOOOOOOO WAT 21:43:30 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:43:36 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 21:43:38 CBOT DoorkBot: phew 21:43:49 CBOT DoorkBot: I TOLD IT KICKS INFINITELY 21:43:55 CBOT DoorkBot: *TOLD OU 21:44:01 CBOT DoorkBot: *YOU 21:44:05 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 21:44:06 CHAT MarshMelon: LMAO 21:44:08 CHAT MarshMelon: BI TCH 21:44:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 21:44:39 CBOT DoorkBot: @big|/big@ 21:44:43 CHAT MarshMelon: hELL YE BITCH 21:44:43 CBOT DoorkBot: om 21:45:08 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 21:45:11 CBOT DoorkBot: I'LL GO 21:45:29 CBOT DoorkBot: Say a slur 21:45:32 CBOT DoorkBot: pls 21:45:37 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 21:45:47 CHAT MarshMelon: oML 21:45:48 CHAT MarshMelon: cunt 21:45:48 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 21:46:56 CBOT DoorkBot: Say a slur 21:46:56 CBOT DoorkBot: pls 21:46:56 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 21:46:56 CHAT MarshMelon: oML 21:46:56 CHAT MarshMelon: cunt 21:46:57 CBOT DoorkBot: RIP 21:46:57 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 21:46:57 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 21:46:57 CHAT MarshMelon: oooMMMMMMMM 21:46:58 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 21:47:05 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking is already disabled. 21:47:09 CBOT DoorkBot: OKIE 21:47:14 CHAT MarshMelon: CUNT 21:47:20 CBOT DoorkBot: ^ 21:47:22 CHAT MarshMelon: o WAT 21:47:25 CHAT MarshMelon: ITS DISABLED 21:47:25 CHAT MarshMelon: CRI 21:47:51 CBOT DoorkBot: '|' 21:47:51 CBOT DoorkBot: ^ 21:48:09 CBOT DoorkBot: BITCH 21:48:14 CBOT DoorkBot: I'LL GO 21:48:16 CBOT DoorkBot: BYE 21:48:24 CBOT DoorkBot: AND SHIT YOURSELF 21:48:26 CHAT MarshMelon: oML BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:48:27 CHAT MarshMelon: FUCK U 21:48:30 CBOT DoorkBot: (y) 21:48:40 CHAT MarshMelon: smH 2016 04 23